


i’m a challenge to your balance

by summerdayghost



Category: Doctor Sleep - Stephen King
Genre: Almost Kiss, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Canon, Triple Drabble, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Abra tries to kiss Dan.
Relationships: Abra Stone/Dan "Danny" Torrance
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: 300bpm Flash Exchange November 2019





	i’m a challenge to your balance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_inks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/gifts).



> The title of this is taken from the song Wonder by Natalie Merchant which was the prompt for this fic.

Abra rolled up onto her tiptoes trying to reach Dan’s height. Her hands pushed his shoulders down the distance she couldn’t compensate for. Something about her movements reminded Dan of the way a man might approach a rabbit he didn’t want running off. Slowly scooping it up and stroking it tender until it fell asleep.

Except Dan could smell Abra’s breath, taste it even. With the caustic wave of nostalgia that brought what she planned to do next might as well have been snap his neck. He had no choice but to disentangle himself from her grasp.

“I didn’t think…” and yet she didn’t look surprised either.

When Dan was Abra’s age he almost never thought. This was by his own design. He didn’t want thoughts swimming in his head. Instead he opted to be a creature of action and motion. What seemed exciting at first turned him into something more resembling a zombie, just replace the horrible gore with a drink and put it in his hand.

He brushed the lock of golden hair in her face aside, “I should get you home.”

Abra was powerful in ways he never could be. Wild in ways he never was. She knew what she wanted and he could not stop her anymore than he could stop himself.

“Mom and dad will be mad,” she looked him right in the eye and he felt like he was being cut.

There was a hint of a sly smile on her face. It made him think of the head of an ax.

For a moment he wondered if the higher power as he understood it created her to torment him. It was a narcissistic notion with. Obviously the higher power as Dan understood it was Abra herself. She had created him to torment herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
